


Last Known Surroundings

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bombs, Established Relationship, F/F, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 06:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: “Heyyy Nyabashira!” Miu shouted, “What the fuck is up, sugartits?”Tenko said, “Please tell Tenko that you know how to defuse a bomb.”





	Last Known Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt '“Please tell me you know how to defuse a bomb.”' as requested on tumblr.

The ticking only grew louder by the moment. Tenko sucked in a tight breath as her phone made the call, praying that she had service as high up as she was.

“Heyyy Nyabashira!” Miu shouted, “What the  _fuck_  is up, sugartits?”

Tenko said, “Please tell Tenko that you know how to defuse a bomb.”

There was a long pause. Then Miu said, “Well. I guess? I mean, what kind of pissfucker doesn’t know how to defuse a bomb? I could do that shit in my sleep.”

Tenko replied, “That’s great! Because, uh… Tenko kind of has a bomb strapped to her chest?”

“Bitch you what,” Miu demanded, “Where the living fuck are you?! I’m coming right away. Don’t fucking hang up, I’ll give you instructions on the way.”

Tenko responded, “Tenko is on the ninth floor of the parking garage by City Hall. But… she doesn’t know if you can get here in time-”

“I can’t be fucking stopped,” Miu said, “Now, what kind of a bomb are we dealing with here? Pipe? Nail? …Suitcase?”

“Er… Tenko would say pipe bomb? There is a tightly sealed pipe.”

There was the sound of grinding tires and then Miu said, “Okay, so there should be caps on both sides. The cap needs to be removed, but it has to be done with a special piece of equipment.”

Tenko sniffled, “Does… Does Iruma-san have anything like that?”

“You’re fucking lucky that I do,” Miu said, “It’s a cannon, usually held by a robot. That’s not the important part though. How long is left on the ticker?”

“E-Eight minutes,” Tenko whispered.

The engine of Miu’s ridiculously tricked out car revved, “I’m almost there, okay? Don’t worry any more than you already are.”

Tenko’s breath hitched.

Below, there was the sound of someone driving frantically through the levels. Tenko closed her fist tight, sweat pooling on her forehead.

“Just cause I’m fucking curious,” Miu said, “Why the hell didn’t you call the damn bomb squad? Like, I’m honoured that you trust me so much, but they probably could have got here faster.”

“Because… because I love you,” Tenko whispered, tears slicking down her face.

Around the corner sped Miu’s car, which skidded to a halt. The girl herself leapt out, leaving the door open, with some peculiar device in her hands.

“You saviour is here!” Miu shouted. Then she froze, coming face to face with Tenko. The concern that had filled her eyes melted into confusion, “Uh, Nyabashira? Where’s the bomb? And what’s with the fuckers in suits?”

Tenko’s phone fell out of her hand and smacked against the concrete, shattering. Her eyes were red, and tears continued to fall from her face. The closest man to her, the one with the gun, took it away from her head and pointed it at Miu.

“I’m so sorry,” Tenko whispered, her voice hoarse from crying.

Miu’s eyes went wide, but she didn’t get a word in before the man fired twice, hitting her square in the chest. She collapsed in an instant, blood soaking her shirt.

There had never been a bomb, only the ticking of Tenko’s watch, and the countdown to the end of Miu Iruma’s life.


End file.
